


Baby Geniuses

by OnyxEmeralds



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxEmeralds/pseuds/OnyxEmeralds
Summary: What would have happened if Reid actually gave Prentiss an answer to the Baby Genius question. What if they were secretly already together during this time.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65
Collections: Reid and Prentiss Fanfics





	1. Are You Considering It?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing maybe futures oc's if I continue this story and make it more than a one or two shot. I have been rewatching Criminal Minds again. Also inspired by MGG Unauthorized documentary that surfaced on tumbler again.

####  **Chapter 1: Are you considering it?**

Emily had noticed that he was staring at JJ’s pregnant belly and decided to take advantage of the opportunity. Her and Reid have secretly been together for two years. She wanted to see what he thought about starting a family and hoped that he wasn’t against having children.

She had confirmed her suspicions earlier that morning. She and Spencer have been riding to work together, but this morning she told him to go ahead. She didn’t want him worrying about her, nor did she know how to tell him if the test turned out to be positive. They talked about taking their relationship further, but never once did they talk about children.

“Are you considering it?” She asked surprising him as she came up behind him. Spencer was glad to see that Emily had made it to work but had no idea what she as asking him.

“Considering what?” He asked her genuinely. Emily motioned towards JJ who was sitting at a desk close to where they were. Little did he know it was happening whether he was considering it or not.

“Having baby geniuses one day?” Emily asked hoping his reaction would be good. He looked at her but didn’t say anything. She placed a hand protectively over her stomach thinking the worst. He noticed she was looking towards JJ as well. He knew that she wanted children before they were actually together. Every time they were on a case that involved children, he could see how motherly she was towards them. He spoke up and what he said took Emily Prentiss completely by surprise.

“Is that something you might be interested in?” He asked her and looked up to try and gauge her reaction. “Getting pregnant?” He added in nonchalant tone. Emily was speechless. She just looked at him for a few seconds before thinking about how she was going to answer to that.

“That’s not going to be an easy task.” She replied back trying not to give anything away. Her response made him frown. He thought that she was referring to her age, but little did he know that she couldn’t get pregnant if she was already pregnant.

“Em, don’t say that.” He reassured her that she would get her turn soon. “We are going to make this happen.” He said putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She cut him off before he could say anything else. She knew that her clock was ticking and that could potentially make it harder for her dream to come true. She was touched by the fact that he said they were going to do whatever to make it happen.

“Spence, it’s because I already am.” She indicated by putting a hand over her stomach. He looked at her in awe that there was a baby genius in the making. He was still in shock. “Say something.” She begged him.

“When will baby genius be joining us?” He asked quietly keeping the conversation between the two of them. She knew he was excited by the look on his face but knew he didn’t want to draw attention to the two of them. No one on the team knew that they were together as far as they knew. 

“I haven’t even made an appointment yet.” She responded causing him to go into genius mode. He was babbling about how she could use the last cycle date.

“You know you can calculate that by using the date of…” She cut him off before he could continue. She assured him she knew how to keep track of her cycles.

“Early July or late June give or take.” She mumbled when she noticed the rest of the team started heading into the meeting room to go over the current case they had been assigned. It was at this point that Reid realized how lucky they were. Just a few weeks prior they were in the hostage situation where Emily gave herself up as the mole to save him from being shot. This baby genius of theirs really was a miracle.


	2. Telling the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Emily decide on if and when they are telling the team. Emily may have to speak up sooner rather than later.

####  **Chapter 2: Telling the Team**

“Spence, we are going to have to eventually tell them.” Emily said as she started to get ready for the day. Emily had an appointment today and wanted Spencer to be there with her for this one. The team was going to eventually put two and two together when they realized that Spencer was asking for time off every time she was at an appointment.

“You can show them the pictures today if we get one. You are going for an ultrasound, right?” He asked hoping that’s what they were going for. He told her that he would be there for her no matter what. He noticed that she was standing in front of the mirror looking at the noticeable changes.

“Are we going to keep them guessing about who this baby is for?” She asked with a mischievous grin. He laughed at the idea. The figured that they didn’t have to say anything about them being together because neither supervised the other. 

“I think we can have fun with this.” He laughed as he put his coat on and went to grab Emily’s to put on her. She noticed that her clothes were already starting to feel a little tight. Even though this was her first child she didn’t think she would be showing as much as she did.

“That we can.” She replied as they made their way out of the door. This reminded her of all of the times that Morgan tried to pry into her personal life and was unsuccessful. “How long do you think we can keep this up though?” She asked him as they left.

“Honestly, I have no idea.” Reid answered truthfully. Reid noticed that she was thinking about something because she got really quiet all of a sudden. She was deep in thought about where they were going to raise their little one. She thought about getting a house for them in the area.

Half an hour later, they were in the waiting room at the doctor’s office. To Emily the wait felt agonisingly long. A lot was going through her mind. This was the appointment where they would get a first glimpse at the child that she and Spencer created. She was still in awe that this little being was a combination of both her and Reid. She was just as worried as she was excited though. Reid sensed this and held her hand to comfort her.

“Emily Prentiss” A woman called out getting their attention. She motioned for them to follow her. She and Reid followed the woman to a room in the back. Last time she came they told her that they needed to see her again to double check something, and this had Emily worried for weeks.

“Spence, I’m worried something may be wrong.” He stood by her side and held her hand reassuring her that he won’t be going anywhere. She had told him about the first scan and how they looked concerned. He told her they will get through whatever fate brings them. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Emily was too deep in her own thoughts to even hear what the tech was even saying.

“If you can lift up your shirt and unbutton your pants for me, we can get this scan started.” The tech stated as she began prepping for the procedure. Emily did as she was told and lifted up her shirt and unbuttoned her pants so that they could start the scan. The tech started the procedure and for the first few minutes looked at the screen intently without saying anything. Emily started fearing that they were about get bad news and squeezed Spencer’s hand.

“Is everything okay?” Emily asked getting the techs attention. The tech nodded causing her to sigh in relief, and also loosen her grip on Reid’s hand.

“Would you like to see?” The tech asked as she turned the screen towards them. Both of them looked at the screen. She moved the wand to show them. “I thought I saw something last time and my suspicions are correct.” The woman said happily as she moved the wand again.

“Suspicions?” Emily asked curious as to what the tech mean by that. The woman pointed to the screen and began to explain what she found.

“Last scan I thought I heard two heartbeats, but sometimes that’s not always accurate. So the later scan was necessary.” She explained as she pointed at the screen. “This is baby A and over here is baby B” She added as she moved the wand showing her both babies.

“There’s two?” Emily asked just to make sure she heard that correctly. Reid was still in shock too. The tech nodded and smiled at the two of them. She also informed that they could either be identical or fraternal at this point.

“That is what we call twins. This happens when…” Spencer was about to go on about the different types of twins before she cut him off.

“Spence, we have two little geniuses” Emily pulled him down to her for a kiss. The tech asked them if they would like to have a print of today’s scan. Both of them nodded excitedly. “I guess I am telling them today. I’m not going to be able to hide this for much longer.” She indicated pointing to bump which was slightly starting to show.

After they left the doctors, they stopped at a little café to get breakfast before heading in. Neither of them could contain their excitement. It was taking everything in them to keep up with their plan to keep their relationship hidden from prying coworkers. While enjoying their breakfast they were placing bets on who would put two and two together first.

“Who do you think is going to figure it out first?” He laughed as he took another sip of coffee. It wasn’t that they were truly hiding their relationship from the team, but they weren’t making it super obvious.

“Rossi” Emily said knowing he pays attention to everyone more than what they think. Reid couldn’t disagree with that. If he already knew about them he sure wasn’t letting on or telling others.

“Garcia!” Reid said causing Emily to laugh. There’s not a thing that she cannot find information on. They weren’t married yet, but Spencer did propose to Emily. She wears the ring on a chain around her neck as of now in fear of her ring getting stuck on her finger. They figured it’s easier to keep the ring as is instead of altering the size.

“There is nothing that woman won’t look up.” Emily reminded him that she could look up purchases and medical info. They were hoping that she didn’t pry into everyone’s personal lives like that on the team.

**An hour later… ******

********

********

Emily and Spencer made sure to show up within a few minutes of one another. They didn’t want anyone to get suspicious. They were starting to head to the meeting room when Reid walked in. He quickly took a seat at the table between Emily and Morgan.

“Is she okay?” Morgan asked Reid quietly nodding towards Prentiss. Reid shrugged not knowing why he was asking. He knew that they were close and thought she may have told Reid something. After they finished going over the case Hotch told them that they were taking off in half an hour.

Once they were in the air. Hotch started going over what everyone would be doing. Spencer told her to speak up before she got sent out into harm’s way. He didn’t want her putting herself and their children at risk.

“Before we go over the plan, I thought I’d fill you all in on something.” Emily spoke up before the tasks were divided. She pulled the prints from the scan out and put them on the table that everyone was gathered around. “Turns out I wasn’t sick” She added and everyone just stared at her shocked.

“Who’s the lucky man?” Morgan asked getting a glare from Prentiss.

“None of your business.” She replied with a laugh when she saw his expression. Reid started laughing causing him to pretend to be hurt.

“Is that two?” Reid asked pointing at the photos. Emily nodded and tried hard not to laugh at her lover.

“Oh yeah its twins by the way.” She added and explained to Hotch that she may not be able to go out in harm’s way during cases. “They will arrive late June or early July.” She stated before anyone could ask more questions.

“I’m sure JJ wouldn’t mind the company.” Hotch told her that she would be interrogating talking to the victims, and their families from this point on. Morgan was disappointed that she wouldn’t be out in the field with them for a bit. Emily was damned good at her job and she would be missed when they went on assignments during cases.

“I guess it’s me and you kid.” Morgan told Reid after Hotch told everyone where they would be going. Everyone congratulated Emily and unknowingly Spencer too. After everyone settled down for the flight Rossi made his way over to the table where Emily and Reid were playing cards.

“Excited?” He asked causing her to look up from the game of poker. This gave Reid the perfect opportunity to work his magic so that the cards were in his favor.

“Very” Emily answered genuinely. “It has been a dream of mine to be a mom. I know you all think differently, but I’m happy.” She went on about how she never thought this day would come for her. She went back to playing cards and wasn’t really surprised that Reid had won.

“I swear he cheats!” Morgan laughed knowing for a fact that Reid takes advantage of people being distracted. This caused everyone to laugh.

“When your kids are old enough, I can show them some magic tricks and how to win at cards.” He asked Emily causing her to genuinely laugh. She picked him for a reason and his lovable personality was many of the reasons that she loved Spencer Reid.


	3. Halfway There

####  **Chapter 3: Halfway There**

Emily was sitting at her desk hoping that she didn’t have to get up anytime soon. Reid came back to the bullpen and placed a glass of water on her desk. She looked up at the mug of coffee that he was currently drinking. She had already had her small mug of decaf which she didn’t even drink that often. When it came to the safety of their children, she did everything that she could to make sure they were healthy.

“You suck!” She said looking at his large mug of coffee. Reid looked down at his mug of coffee and realized the reason for her sudden outburst. He motioned to her now visible bump to remind her that they were worth not having coffee.

“Your children thank you for it.” Reid reminded her. She cut him off before he could go on about the negative effects of caffeine on pregnancy. Before Reid could ask if she was okay she grabbed his hand and placed it where she felt it.

“Is that?” He grinned as he felt one of his children move. She nodded excitedly. What they didn’t realize is that someone had seen this and made their presence known. Fortunately for them it was just Hotch.

“Amazing feeling isn’t it?” He asked an excited Emily. She asked him if he was excited when he felt Jack moving around for the first time.

“It really is.” She responded before composing herself. “Feeling them move makes me realize that this is actually happening.” She added. Reid was still staring at her in awe. Hotch looked at him and shook his head. He thought nothing of it because Reid was being Reid. He also knew that he and Prentiss were very close.

“For being the size of a banana these two are strong.” Prentiss and Hotch looked up and couldn’t help but chuckle. Emily struggled to get up to follow everyone to the conference room.

“You mean two bananas, Genius.” She quipped as she made her way to the conference room. Reid followed behind her. He held the door for her and pulled out her chair for her before sitting down himself. This cause Morgan to give Reid a strange look.

Garcia finished presenting the case to them. Emily took advantage of that and ran for the nearest restroom. They had a little bit of time before the flight would be taking off. Hotch was worried about Emily flying with them on cases now. Reid had the same concern too, but the doctor had given her the okay to go until a certain point.

They had successfully finished another case and made it back home. Once back at the office they said their goodbyes and parted ways. JJ approached Emily and asked how things were going. JJ was another one of the few people that she didn’t mind sharing a few things with.

“Did you find out what they are yet?” A curious JJ asked. Prentiss shook her head and explained that her and the father wanted it to be a surprise.

“Their father and I wanted it to be a surprise.” Emily admitted wondering what they were herself. Spencer walked up asking if they needed him to walk them out of the building. Both women nodded.

“When will we get to meet the lucky man, who stole Agent Prentiss’ heart?” JJ asked jokingly. Emily chuckled at the fact that they were curious. She wasn’t annoyed though she knew JJ wasn’t one to really gossip.

“I’ve met him before.” Reid replied making Emily do everything that she could to hold back a laugh. Emily played it off by catching her breath. “He’s a really nice guy.” He added confusing JJ even more. How did Reid get to meet Emily’s mystery man and everyone else hasn’t? 

“I guess you will meet him when these little ones make their entrance.” She explained that his work schedule wasn’t the best hoping JJ would buy it.

“Speaking of little ones how is my godchild?” Reid asked causing JJ to smile. She pulled out her phone to show them the current pictures of a four-month-old Henry. Reid looked through them all happily. He couldn’t wait for Henry and his little ones to get close one day.

“He’s such a good baby and Will is the best.” She went on about how he tells her to relax sometimes and get some well-deserved rest. Emily was getting emotional hearing about all of this.

“Maybe once these little ones are here, they can all be close.” Emily admitted that she was looking forward to weekends spent with her family. JJ knew that Emily had wanted kids and was excited that her friend was finally getting her wish.

“I’d like that.” JJ replied as she made her way to her vehicle. They wished her a good evening before making their way to their vehicle. Spencer offered to drive but Emily wouldn’t let him. She wanted to drive while she was still able to.

Once they got back, they put their weapons on the table and continued getting ready for bed. They were excited with their new home that they had bought together. They made their way to the bedroom and went to sleep not long after getting home.

**The Next Day…**

Emily woke up to find that she was the only one in bed. She got up and walked out of the room to go find Spencer.

“Spense” She called out but did not get an answer. She thought that maybe he was in the kitchen and made her way there. The kitchen was empty too but there was a hot plate of breakfast on the table for her.

Little did she know that he was working on the nursery and was going to surprise her when it was finished. He was trying to keep her distracted. He had already gotten an idea of the colors that she had in mind. She wanted it to be something neutral since they weren’t going to find out the gender of their babies until they were born. 

“I’m right here, Em.” He called out from the living room as he hurried into the kitchen so she would stay there. He saw that she was eating the breakfast that he had made.

“I see you found breakfast.” He chuckled as he sat down and joined her. She nodded and continued emptying her plate. “There’s more.” He stated as he took another bite himself. She pretended to look hurt by his comment as she got up to fix herself more.

“Thank you” She replied before tearing into her second plate. She looked at him and shrugged. “What?! I’m eating for three.” She laughed. After enjoying breakfast, they sat down and watched a movie. He asked her if she would be okay down here for a little while. She nodded and asked him to get her a glass of water before leaving the room. 

While she was watching TV Spencer snuck back into one of the extra bedrooms to finish the nursery. Once Emily had gone to sleep the night before he got up and got to work. The paint was pretty much dried from the night before. All he had left to do was arrange the furniture and decorations. Fortunately he finished just in time because he hear Emily trying to make her way up the stairs. 

He sighed in relief when he realized she was just running to the restroom. He took this time to put the last few things on the shelves that he had put up. Just as he was about to walk out, she met his gaze in the doorway.

“I hope you like it.” He gestured for her to come into the room. She walked in and gasped as she looked around at all of the detail that went into making the nursery. She absolutely loved it and the fact that he did all of this for her and their children.

“I love it!” She exclaimed as she walked over to the rocking chair and sat down in it and propped her legs up on the ottoman. She really liked that he used light green, light yellow, and light blue. She looked at the little nerdy things he added to make it perfect for not one, but two baby geniuses. “You have to start them off early?” She asked gesturing to the entire room. He nodded happily explaining everything he did and why he did it. Spencer Reid never ceased to amaze Emily Prentiss.


	4. Geniuses on the Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be in two chapters. Oh well I guess this story will get a better epilogue.

####  **Chapter 4: Geniuses on the Way**

It was just another regular day at work for them. Emily was at the point where she was not able to leave to assist the rest of the team with cases. Garcia was enjoying the company since she didn’t accompany them on many cases. She tried her damned hardest over the weeks to try and get Emily to talk about the father of her children but was still unsuccessful.

She was sitting at her desk going over a case report. There really wasn’t much Emily could do at this point. They were shocked that she had made it to thirty-nine weeks being that twins sometimes arrive early. She was grateful that for all of the help that her coworkers offered her.

“Here’s that water that you had asked for.” Reid said handing her a large bottle of ice-cold water. He also brought her the fresh fruit she had brought for a small snack. She gladly accepted the glass of water and snack. Reid could tell something was off with her. One moment she would be focused on her work and the next she would pause for a minute or two.

“Thank you for taking care of me.” She thanked him before trying to focus on everything but what had just happened. She technically had a week left, but she knew she wasn’t going to make it that much longer. Everyone was surprised that she made it to thirty-nine weeks.

“Anything else I can do for you?” He offered so that she wouldn’t have to get up. She shook her head and chuckled. He saw that she was trying to get up and put his hand out to help her up.

“I feel like I might fall over at any minute.” She groaned as she tried to move around. She thought moving around might help with the uncomfortableness. Fortunately, they were about to be briefed on a case so getting up from her seat wasn’t pointless. Garcia began filling them in on what was happening with the case that they were about to go investigate.

That was when she felt it again and winced. This had caught the attention of two others. Both of them knowing that Prentiss was trying very hard not to draw any attention to herself. She went back to focusing on their upcoming case knowing that she wouldn’t be going out to work on it. Garcia had just finished up going over the case and Hotch let everyone know that they were leaving in half an hour.

“Emily?” She looked up at a worried Reid, JJ and now Garcia. “Are you alright?” Reid asked knowing the answer but trying to get her to admit it. He put his hand out to help her up out of the chair. As she was getting up, she felt another sharp pain in her lower abdomen and sat back down. She put a hand over her enormous belly and took in a deep breath to breathe through the pain.

“I think someone is in labor” Garcia said earning a glare from Prentiss. They asked her how long it has been going on and she was honest with them. She still couldn’t believe this was possibly it. She reminded them that it could just be Braxton-Hicks.

“I think this is it Emily.” Reid went on about how he noticed that her pains weren’t going away. The women weren’t convinced either, especially JJ.

“I think he’s right.” She agreed. “I thought the same thing at first with Henry.” She added hoping to put her friend at ease some. Hotch was trying to round everyone up to head out to the jet when he noticed JJ, Reid, Garcia and Prentiss still in the meeting room. He noticed the Emily was sitting in a chair hunched over.

“Is everything okay?” Hotch asked concerned for Prentiss. She shook her head as she was breathing through another contraction. The others all nodded in agreement this was indeed labor.

“Emily’s in labor.” Reid responded with the others nodding in agreement.

“I’ll drive, you stay with her and help her to the vehicle.” Hotch stated as he went to tell the others that there has been a change in plans. Reid managed to help Emily out of the chair. She was leaning against him as they made their way out. Hotch had the SUV parked outside waiting for them. Reid helped her in and sat behind Hotch. JJ sat on the other side of Prentiss and Garcia called shotgun. Rossi and Morgan followed behind them.

“Is there anyone you want me to call?” Garcia offered to call their family for them. Reid was focused on keeping Emily calm until they arrived at the hospital. JJ was trying to comfort her friend as well, and Hotch was driving.

“Just my mother.” Prentiss managed to reply. Reid had called his family before most of this had occurred. He knew that she may not make it there in time, but she was approved to go meet her grandchildren. The Doctors only request was that she check in with him every day she’s out. Emily wanted to try and reach out to her mother again.

Garcia jumped on it and got an answer right away. Emily couldn’t see the expression on her face, but she could hear the excitement in her friend’s voice. That had to be a good sign. Garcia informed her that her mother was excited and taking the first plane that she could get.

“Your mother said she was hopping on the first flight she could get and will be here as soon as she can.” Garcia announced making Emily smile even though she was in so much pain. “She also said she wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Garcia said hoping to make her feel better.

“Thank you.” Emily replied as she tried to relax again knowing that this was only just the beginning. Garcia asked if she needed her to make anymore calls. Emily shook her head.

“Do you need me to call their father?” She asked hoping that the guy was going to show up for his kids and to be there for Prentiss. She shook her head again stating that she would do that. She insisted that she would make that call and proceeded to get her phone out to do so.

She called Reid’s phone and it began to ring. The others asked if he was going to answer his phone. He looked down suppressing a laugh when he saw that Emily had called his phone. Afterall, she did tell Garcia that she would make that call.

“Aren’t you going to answer that?” Garcia asked turning back towards Reid. He shook his head. 

“Nah.” He replied. “I think being here for Emily is more important than taking some call at the moment.” They then looked at Emily who was still waiting for someone to pick up on the other end. 

“Did you get ahold of him?” Everyone was looking worriedly at Prentiss who just ended the call without leaving a message. Garcia offered to go hunt the guy down and drag him to the hospital. Emily assured her that it wouldn’t be necessary. Everyone else was trying to comfort her while Hotch stayed quiet on the whole situation. He realized that Reid’s phone went off right as she made the call and was starting to make connections.

They finally made it to the hospital. Hotch let Reid and the ladies out to go get Emily checked in. JJ and Garcia offered to stay with Emily, but she insisted that she wanted Reid with her. This shocked both women as they made their way back to the waiting area. The nurse told Garcia and JJ they could come back when she was settled in, provided she wanted visitors.

Emily wanted things to go a certain way and she knew that Spencer would fight for her and what she wanted. She agreed to let the team wish her luck, but that was it. She grabbed Reid’s hand as they made their way to the back. Once they were there, it dawned on them that their baby geniuses would be here soon.

“This is it” She managed to choke out as helped her get comfortable. He nodded as he massaged her back for a little bit. She motioned for him to let the others come by before things started progressing.

**In the Waiting Room ******

****

********

The team was all gathered waiting for an update and talking among themselves. Two of the team members knew something but they weren’t about to say anything. Those two were laughing at the rest of the members theories about who could be the father of Emily’s twins.

“I can’t believe this guy is letting her go through this alone.” Morgan went on about how it seems like the father hasn’t been in the picture the entire time. Garcia and JJ had to calm him down. They assured him that Reid was taking good care of her which made him feel a little better.

“I don’t think that’s the case at all.” Rossi countered Morgan’s statement. He also reminded them that Prentiss was a private person. “He’s probably been waiting on her hand and foot this whole time.” He added and reminded them that she is not obligated to share every detail of her life with them.

“So, I’ve been doing some digging and…” Before Garcia could finish, Reid had approached them to fill them in on what was going on. 

“How is she?” Hotch asked the question that everyone else wanted to know. He let them know that she was doing fine. If they wanted to wish her luck now would be the time.

“Em is hanging in there. She is trying to rest while she can.” He explained and motioned for them to follow. Reid got a few looks for referring to Prentiss as Em.

**Emily’s Hospital Room ******

********

********

She was glad to see Reid when he walked back in. She told him that it was okay if they came in now. She asked Reid to help her sit in an upright position so that she could talk to them. The nurse looked at the team waiting outside and sighed. Morgan was the first to come in followed by everyone else.

“You got this Prentiss!” He said causing her to chuckle. He then looked over at his friend and laughed. “Don’t hurt him too much we still need our genius.” He added causing everyone to laugh. Prentiss assured them that Reid would get out of here unharmed.

“I promise Reid will not be harmed.” She promised that he will get out alive. Garcia and JJ were next. Both of them wished her luck before joining Morgan out of the way. The nurse was still glaring at all of the visitors. As the women were leaving Rossi and Hotch flashed their badges at the nurse to try and change her attitude towards them.

“Let me know if they give you trouble.” Rossi motioned to the nurse who walked away for a few minutes. Emily nodded with approval and thanked him.

“If anyone is getting on my nerves it’s her trying to force all of these interventions on me.” She made it known that the medical staff has already annoyed her. Reid assured them that he would fight for her.

“Good luck to both of you!” Hotch said looking at the both of them.

“How long have you known?” Reid asked getting a knowing look from both of the older men on his team.

“Let’s just say for a while now.” Rossi added and he motioned towards the engagement ring that Emily had on a chain around her neck. They then looked over to Hotch.

“You too?” He nodded and laughed.

“The two of you may be secretive, but you are pretty easy to profile for some of us.” Hotch said as he and Rossi made their way out to give them their privacy. Emily just stared at Spencer in shock. He shrugged knowing that someone was eventually going to find out their secret.

A few hours had passed since the team went back to the waiting room. Emily was starting to get really uncomfortable at this point. He helped her into a more comfortable position.

“Thank you” She said weakly as he ran a cool wet washcloth over her forehead. He also moved her damp hair out of the way and kissed her gently.

“You’re doing great, Em” He encouraged her. It killed him to see her in so much pain and not be able to do anything about it.

“Can we skip to the second part now?” She begged as another contraction ripped through her. She grabbed on to Spencer as if she were holding on to him for dear life.

“I wish I could take all of the pain away.” He said after she let her grip on him loose. He offered to go get her more ice chips which she gladly accepted. He also quickly updated everyone. He also noticed that her mother made it in.

“How is she?” Everyone waiting wanted to know. Reid informed them that it still may be awhile.

“She’s hanging in there. Her water finally broke so things have started to progress.” Reid answered trying to make his way back to her as quick as he could. He brought her the ice chips that she had wanted. As Reid was giving her some more ice, a nurse came in to check on her.

“Getting shot at and beat up hurt less than this!” Emily cried as more pain came her way. The nurse was speechless. Reid had to explain that they worked for the FBI.

“You can always ask for an epidural.” A nurse offered hoping she would take the offer. This was not the first time that they tried to push interventions that Emily did not want. Spencer was about to defend Emily’s wishes but she spoke up first.

“What part of no I don’t want it do you not understand!” She yelled as she sat up. “If you don’t stop asking, I will get up out of this bed and kick your ass myself!” She added. The nurse looked at Reid. His expression told her that Emily wasn’t kidding so she got out as quick as she could. Reid took the opportunity to try and find a nurse that wouldn’t continue to upset her. Maybe her being at ease would help things move along.

“Em, look at me.” He got her attention as he pushed her hair out of the way. He planted a kiss on her forehead before placing the cool washcloth there. She looked up at him tiredly. “You are the strongest person I know. Actually, you are the strongest person on the team if I’m going to be really honest here.” He added as he massaged her lower back.

“Really?” She managed to get out before another pain struck her. Reid nodded as he supported her through the contraction. He continued massaging her lower back earning a content sigh from Emily. He also noticed that something was on her mind.

“Emily?” He asked trying to get her attention. She just looked at him for a few seconds before she even realized that he was talking. “Em,” He succeeded in getting her attention this time. “what’s wrong, love?” He asked truly concerned. He moved her hair out of her face again and looked into her worried eyes.

“What If I screw up? What if I end up being like my mother was to me?” She told him her fear of turning out like her mother. Even though they were trying to repair their relationship it still worried Emily. He assured her that could never happen.

“You won’t screw up Emily.” He promised her that she wouldn’t. “You are too nurturing and loving to be as cold as your mom was towards you.” He continued listing all of the qualities that make her the best mother. He also reminded her how good she was with all children, especially on cases. He told her that their little ones were going to adore her the minute they came into the world.

She was about to say something but couldn’t due to the intense pain. Reid promised her that it would all be over soon, but she didn’t believe it. She panted through another contraction pulling Spencer down to her as she held on tight. After letting him go he promised her that the end was getting near. He noticed that the pains were very close together, she couldn’t speak as much, and also turned down the light snacks he snuck in for her. She did however take him up on more ice chips.

“Oh god…baby is fixing to come” She cried out doubling over in agony using Spencer for support. She now felt the urge to push. The doctor walked in this time to see how things were progressing for herself. 

“Well Emily, it looks like its time for your first little one to make his or her debut.” The doctor said as she situated herself at the foot of the bed. This was it, she couldn’t believe this moment was finally here. She was both nervous and excited.

“Em, you hear that we get to meet our little ones soon” He cheered as he took his place next to her. The doctor and nurse instructed him on how to help. He helped Emily get into a comfortable position.

“Hopefully, I don’t know how much more I can take.” She stressed how tired she already was from the previous 20 plus hours. She stopped counting after so long and just wanted to have her babies in her arms. 

“On the next contraction I need you to push.” The doctor told Emily as she removed the sheet covering her from the waist down. She motioned for Reid to take his place. Reid gently held her leg and encouraged her. 

“You can do this, Em” Reid kissed her before she pushed. She tucked her chin to her chest gave it everything she had, and it hurt so much that she cried. She rested when it ended.

“You’re never touching me again!” She cried as she bore down again. Reid just shrugged it off knowing that she didn’t mean it.

“Keep going Emily, you are doing great.” He tried to encourage her, but she wasn’t having it at the moment. The doctor told her to rest in between contractions which she gladly took advantage of and leaned back against the pillows.

An hour later and she was still at it. She was getting tired and frustrated. Reid couldn’t even calm her down at this point. She was starting to worry that she had failed her children already.

“It’s not moving!” She screamed. “I have been doing this for the past hour and nothing has happened. It feels like the baby hasn’t even moved.” She cried taking a break during this contraction. The doctor disagreed with her statement.

“Actually, your baby has moved down more than you think.” The doctor said as she encouraged her to keep going. Reid pushed her hair out of her face and encouraged her.

“Emily, you can do this. I know you can.” He reminded her of all of the times she saved him. “I meant what I said. You are the strongest person I know, and our children will adore you. I love you.” He added as he kissed her tenderly. She was touched by his words and motivated to bring their child into the world more than ever. 

Another contraction struck her, and she gave it everything with her newfound source of energy. The doctor informed them that she was very close. She was now determined to get the baby out in the next push.

“I can see the head.” The doctor informed her and asked her to hold off on pushing for the next one or two contractions. She explained that it would be better for her body to adjust. Reid peered over her leg and saw their child emerging from Emily.

“Em, our baby has your dark hair.” Spencer said still in awe that they were about to meet their child.

“Really?” She asked not believing that their child was almost here. The doctor told her that she could feel baby’s head now if she wanted too. She felt their child, and this made it even more of a reality for her. “Baby has a lot of hair.” Emily stated as she tried panting through the contraction. She turned to the side and pulled Spencer close while waiting out the contraction.

“Just one or two more good ones and your son or daughter will be here.” The doctor promised her.

“Did you forget there’s another one in there?” Emily deadpanned causing Reid and the doctor to chuckle. The doctor then told her to push again.

“Actually Em, the next one should arrive quicker. This little one paved the way for his or her sibling.” Reid said hoping to put her at ease and it worked. Emily gathered all the strength that she could and pushed again. Suddenly she felt the child emerge from her body. She fell back against the pillows with tears falling down her cheeks when she heard a loud cry.

“She’s beautiful Em!” Spencer exclaimed as the doctor handed him the medical scissors to cut the cord. The doctor placed the baby on Emily’s chest. She stared at her not believing that she was finally a mother.

“She is isn’t she” Emily whispered not being able to take her eyes off of their daughter. She didn’t want this moment to end but knew that the other baby was about to come. She couldn’t wait to meet him or her either. While she was holding her daughter, the doctor was checking to make sure that the second baby was in the correct position to be born. The doctor informed them that the second baby was ready to meet them as well. She didn’t see any complications, so she decided to let Emily rest for a few contractions to rest. A few minutes later, nurse took the baby from Emily and put her in a bassinet next to the bed.

The doctor went back to the foot of the bed to prepare for the second birth. Reid took his spot next to Emily. Holding her first child gave her energy to keep going. She couldn’t wait to have them both on her chest and holding them close. Reid gave Emily some ice chips and put a cool washcloth on her forehead.

“I need you to push during this next contraction.” The doctor said as she prepared to deliver the baby. Emily nodded and did as she was told. She held on tight to Spencer’s free hand. She had hoped that Reid was right about the second baby coming faster. 

“You’re doing an amazing job, Em” Spencer said as he kissed her hand that he held. She bore down again with more strength. Before she knew it the doctor was telling her to stop again to let her body adjust. Reid kept encouraging her and holding her tight when she needed him. A half an hour later she fell back against the pillows as the doctor placed the second baby on her chest.

“It’s another girl and it looks like they are identical!” She announced as put the baby on Emily’s chest. The nurse brought the other baby to her as well so she could bond with both of them while they cleaned and stitched her up.

“What are we going to name them?” She asked Reid who was still looking down at the three most important women in is life. She shifted one of the girls around so that he could see her.

“I really think she looks like an Emma.” Reid said as he pulled the list of names they liked out of his pocket. She couldn’t help but laugh at this. He actually brought the list with the names that they agreed on. 

“I think she does too.” Emily agreed and suggested his moms name for her middle names. “What about Diana for her middle name?” She looked up at him hoping it would be okay.

“Emma Diana Reid” Spencer said saying her name. He was touched that she wanted to use his mother’s name. He knew his mother would be honored that her granddaughter was named after her. They were going to call her before Reid would go get the team to meet the girls. “What about this one?” Spencer asked about the name they wanted for their other daughter. She asked him to show her their list. 

“I think she looks like an Ava. What do you think, Spense?” Emily asked hoping Spencer would agree, which he did. He suggested Elizabeth for her middle name. Elizabeth was also Emily’s middle name and also her mother’s first name.

“Ava Elizabeth Reid” He said trying her name out as well. Emily nodded happily she loved it too. Emily was all cleaned up and now ready for visitors. They decided to spend a little longer with just the four of them though. This was when they called his mother and gave her the news. She also managed to get that first feeding in for both girls before Spencer went tell the team. She told him that it was okay to go get them now.

Reid promised her that he would be back soon and made his way to the waiting room. He was shocked to find that they were all still there waiting. He walked up to where they gathered getting their attention. 

“Did she have the babies yet?” Elizabeth Prentiss was the first to speak. Reid nodded happily. She had arrived a little later than the rest of the team. 

“How is she?” Garcia asked hoping to hear good news. Reid motioned for them to follow him. As they were walking to Emily’s hospital room, they passed that same nurse that gave them a hard time earlier. Rossi flashed his badge before she could say anything causing the others to laugh. 

“Don’t worry Emily threatened her.” Reid laughed remembering his fiancé threatening to get up and kick the nurse’s ass herself. The rest of the team knew he wasn’t joking. Reid opened the door and asked if she was ready for visitors. She nodded happily.

“We would like you to meet our daughters Emma Diana Reid and Ava Elizabeth Reid.” Emily said as they gathered around to see the new additions to the BAU family. 

“We have some girls now!” Garcia cheered as Emily placed one of the girls in her arms. “Who am I holding?” She asked noticing that they both looked alike. Emily laughed.

“That would be Ava.” She said knowingly. She could already tell them apart and not just by the hospital bracelets, although they helped at the moment. Reid handed Emma off to Rossi who was looking down at her happily.

“Did I hear that right Emma and Ava Reid?” Morgan asked Emily who nodded. The secret was out now. Dave looked at Derek with that I told you so look. “The two of you did good with these two.” He added congratulating the happy couple.

“They are baby geniuses” Emily motioned towards her fiancé. Garcia passed Ava off to Morgan who happily held her. Emily asked Garcia and Morgan to be Ava’s godparents. The two of them happily accepted the task. They asked JJ and Rossi if they would be Emma’s godparents and they also accepted.

“How are you feeling?” JJ asked Emily while everyone else was passing the girls around.

“Sore and tired.” Emily admitted that she didn’t think it would have lasted twenty hours. JJ nodded in agreement.

“It’s worth every hour.” She replied remembering it took fifteen until Henry arrived. Emily agreed. “Henry will now have someone close in age with him.” She said cheerfully thinking about all of the playdates in the future. Emily noticed that Hotch didn’t come in with them. She also noticed that her mother didn’t come in either. She thought Garcia had told her that she was on her way earlier.

“Did my mother ever make it?” She asked JJ fearing the worst. It wouldn’t be the first time she was let down. JJ nodded and motioned towards the door.

“She’s in the hallway talking with Hotch.” JJ assured her that Elizabeth Prentiss didn’t walk out on her again. She wondered what her mother was asking Hotch. She’d get it out of one of them at a later time. Right now, she was enjoying time with her family. Hotch eventually walked in a few minutes later and congratulated them.

“They’re beautiful Emily” He said has he held one of the girls. While holding Emma he reminisced on when Jack was that small. He told them to enjoy them being little while they can. “Enjoy every moment because time flies.” He told both of them knowing their little secret before everyone else. “Next thing you know they will be starting school.” He went on about how they should always make time for the family.

“We already do.” Reid assured him knowing that he was talking about what had happened to him and Haley. He pat Reid on the shoulder and told him to take care of them.

“He has been doing that for the past two years.” Prentiss assured Hotch that Reid has been nothing but good to her. This made him genuinely happy. Hotch realized that he was the only one left and decided to let them have time with Emily’s mother without the team around.

“Someone else is here to see you.” He said as he made his way towards the door after wishing them well. Elizabeth Prentiss walked in and immediately hugged her daughter. Even though it was unexpected, Emily gladly accepted it. She couldn’t remember the last time her mother genuinely showed her any affection.

“I’m a grandmother now?” She asked as Emily passed her one of the girls.

“You have two granddaughters, Emma Diana Reid and Ava Elizabeth Reid. Emma was born at 4am weighing 7lbs 2oz and Ava was born at 4:45am weighing 6lbs 15oz.” Emily proudly told her mother.

“They are beautiful just like their mother.” Reid said as he swapped babies with Elizabeth so she could hold her other granddaughter. She agreed with him.

“They are big for twins.” Elizabeth said after hearing what their weights were.

“I made it to 39 weeks. I was told if they didn’t come by next week, they were going to induce me.” She explained that she was glad that they come on their own because she didn’t want all of the drugs. They laughed when Reid told her how Emily almost got out of bed and kicked the nurse’s ass for trying to push interventions that she didn’t want. 

“I know I haven’t been the best mother to you, but I want to be in you and your children’s lives.” Elizabeth asked if they would be okay with her being around more. Emily started crying and tried to sit up to hug her mother but winced in pain. Elizabeth noticed this and got closer to her.

“I would love that.” She replied trying to wipe her tears away. Even though she wasn’t there for Emily it meant a lot that she was trying to make things right. She also glad that her girls would have their grandmother in their lives.

“I was telling Aaron that I’m retiring soon. If you need someone to watch the girls, I will gladly do that for you.” She offered which Emily and Spencer would gladly take her up on. Emily saw this as a great opportunity to make up for the lost time she had with her mother and to make amends. It was getting late, so she congratulated them again and wished them all a good night. She promised that she would be back the next day.

Spencer had put both girls in the bassinet together knowing that they would thrive from the contact with one another. Emily looked at them already sleeping peacefully. She told Spence that they should probably take advantage of them sleeping now.

“Before we get some sleep, I have something for you.” He said as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. It was a necklace with all of their birthstones on it. “Each pendant is out little family” He explained as he put it around her neck and put her ring with it.

“Thank you for the best gift I ever received.” He explained that she and the girls were everything to him and that he would do everything he could to keep them happy and safe.

“Thank you.” She replied back thanking him for everything. She then motioned for him to join her on the bed. She kissed him and pulled him close. He was about to say something else, but he noticed that she was fast asleep using him as her human pillow.

“I love you forever.” He whispered as he too fell asleep


	5. Epilogue

####  **Epilogue: Two Years Later**

After a close call they decided it was time to make things official. Prentiss and Reid had a small wedding with their family present six months after the twins were born. Now they were having a birthday party at their home for their girls, and those same people showed up for the happy family.

“I don’t know what I would do without you.” Emily told Spencer as she tried to get one of the girls to join everyone outside. Reid managed to get his daughter outside in no time. He stole a kiss before the two of them joined everyone outside with the cake.

“You would think of something.” He replied as he went to grab a cupcake. She swatted his hand away from the cupcakes. He pretended to be hurt by this.

“I don’t think I could handle three geniuses all by myself. This one is making his presence know.” She gestured at the child she was carrying. This baby caught both of them completely by surprise. Emily didn’t think the chances of her conceiving again after the girls were in her favor, but fate had other plans. Reid got down on his knees and started talking to his son. They did a reveal for this one and found out with family and friends that this one was a boy.

“Hey buddy, I know you are a little genius.” Spencer addressed his son as he put his hand on Emily’s bump in hopes of calming the little one down. “I do have one request though, please don’t cause your mommy too much trouble. You will have plenty of time to do that once you arrive in October.” He added as he got up. Emily had a few scares with this pregnancy, but all was good now. 

“How did you do that?” She asked noticing that the little one stopped using her bladder as a trampoline.

“Magic.” He joked noticing that she was going for another cupcake, yet she wouldn’t let him take just one. “How come you get to have many cupcakes, but I can’t even take one!?” He asked as she hurried up and finished the one that she was eating. This pregnancy she craved lots of sweets. She explained that their son is technically one of the children attending the party and proceeded to take another one before bringing the rest of them out.

“What baby wants baby gets.” She quipped as they put the cupcakes on the table in their back yard with the rest of the food. What neither of them had noticed was that they were being watched and probably profiled. They were busy looking at the scene before them.

Garcia was in the bounce house with Jack, Henry, Emma, and Ava having a blast. She really was the fun aunt like she had promised all of the children. Emily was thankful for that because the girls would more than likely go to bed easily later. Everyone came running towards the table for cake. Spencer was standing behind the girls and Emily was going to get a picture of them.

“Get over there with them!” Rossi motioned for her to join them and took the camera to get a picture of the family. They were glad that they gave the girls their own cake. Emma and Ava were already eating the icing off of the cake.

“They are definitely your children.” Emily teased her husband who snuck some icing as well. Emily couldn’t help but laugh at this.

“I can’t help it that my wife bakes delicious cakes.” He defended himself and the girls. The whole family laughed. They all sang happy birthday to the girls and now they were all just enjoying each other’s company. Both grandmothers were there as well. The kids couldn’t wait to go back into the bounce house. Garcia was trying to get Morgan to join them. After he got in she snuck out to try and find JJ. Rossi had approached Spencer and Emily.

“I just wanted you two to know that I added to the girl’s college fund and started one for the little one arriving in October.” Rossi explained to them that he always found education important. Uncle Dave wanted all of his kids to have a good start.

“Thank you” Emily hugged Rossi. He was like the father to her, Spencer and the rest of the team. He also promised to teach them how to make the famous Rossi dishes when they were older. Everyone at their house celebrating with them was family. They may not all be blood related, but they were always there for one another.

“You ready to join the boy mom club” JJ asked as she and Garcia managed to sneak away and leave Morgan with the kids. Emily nodded she was excited. 

“Can’t wait!” She said not knowing a thing about raising boys. JJ began to fill her in. Emily continued laughing. She loved being mom and had something to look forward to every time she and Spencer came home from work. Her children and Spencer Reid gave her a reason to stay. They were what pulled her through after recovering from being attacked by Doyle. They didn’t find out about their son until after she was out of the operating room after the Doyle incident.

“Boys are fun. You will never be bored.” Hotch added to the many things that JJ had told Emily. JJ nodded in agreement. She thanked them all for the advice. He looked over towards the bounce house where all of their children were gathered. Jack was showing Henry, Emma, Ava, and Morgan how to jump really high. Of course, Morgan had the twins in each arm making sure they stayed safe.

“He’s going to make an amazing father someday.” Garcia said as they watched him interact with their children.

“If he decides to settle down.” Emily added causing them to laugh. Hotch said he would when the right woman comes along. “When you find the right person, you just know.” Emily looked over at her husband who was getting advice from Dave. It seemed like everything was starting to get better. Her mother was trying to make an effort to be in her and her children’s lives. Diana Reid actually made it to see her grandchildren. Her mother and Diana got along really well. She wasn’t going to end up alone, and now had the family that she thought she would never have.

As the party was coming to an end Reid had one more trick up his sleeve. He needed all of the children to come sit in front of him. Garcia walked over to the bounce house and asked for all of the children to make their way to the table.

“Are you trying to say that I’m one of the kids?” Derek laughed as he helped all of the kids out. Garcia couldn’t help but agree that he was. Reid asked for some volunteers for his little magic trick. He got Emily to bring the party favors to him. He was going to distribute them using magic. This had everyone interested, not just the children. He had distributed everyone’s bag except for Jack.

“So, you see this bag full of candy.” Reid started off his trick by holding up the bag. He let everyone in the audience see. He then said it would disappear out of his hands. So, Spencer moved his arms around a specific way. He looked at his now empty hands. “Where did it go?” He asked them. The kids were all shocked to see the bag was no longer in his hands.

“It disappeared!” Jack said looking around for where the bag could be. Henry looked around confused. 

“I think he lost your bag.” Derek said to Jack and offered him some candy. Spencer assured them that it was not lost. He then tapped his hands and spun around. He then held up a cupcake.

“Is this it?” He asked them, knowing that the kids were going to say no. The boys shook their heads and replied no.

“No” Emma babbled repeating what she heard the boys saying. This got everyone’s attention. Morgan couldn’t pass up an opportunity to tease Emily.

“Looks like someone has their moms sass” He laughed getting a shrug from Emily. She nodded not even trying to deny that trait.

“No” Ava repeated causing Morgan to laugh.

“What else can I say geniuses need sass too.” Emily laughed at Emma and Ava’s antics. They were after all a combination of both her and Spencer. Reid continued with the trick and walked over to Garcia who was sitting close by. He tapped on her head and spun around again. He held up the bag.

“Is this it?” Reid asked the audience again. The adults nodded and the boys cheered at his trick.

“Yes! That’s it” Jack exclaimed as Reid handed him his bag. The twins however had a different opinion.

“No!” both girls babbled in unison at their father. Spencer couldn’t help but laugh at them and say how much they are like their mother.

“They are definitely your children, Emily!” Reid gestured to his two daughters who were standing in front of him. She laughed at this. They would be saying more than no in time she thought to herself. There was no denying that those were her children, both girls were a carbon copy of Emily Prentiss with a little hint of Spencer Reid.

“I do believe it takes two.” She reminded him as she grabbed another cupcake. Reid looked at her and then the dwindling number of cupcakes and laughed.

After another hour everyone started leaving. Eventually it was just Diana and Elizabeth left at the house with them. Diana was staying at their house until she had to go back. Elizabeth had a house close by in DC.

“Thank you so much for all of your help.” Reid thanked his mother and mother-in-law as they finished cleaning up the last bit from the party. The three of them insisted that Emily stay off of her feet and get the girls settled down and ready for bed. She reluctantly agreed to let them finish cleaning up. After they finished up Elizabeth wished them a good night before heading home. Reid showed his mother the guest room that she would be staying in for the next few days. He then made his way down the hall to Ava and Emma’s room. He stood in the doorway enjoying the sight before him.

Emily was trying to get one of the girls to go to sleep. Ava was already in her crib asleep, but Emma was being stubborn and trying to fight sleep. Spencer saw her holding Emma close and singing to her in hopes of getting the child to sleep. She didn’t see Spencer standing in the doorway and continued on. When she tried to get up to put Emma in her crib, he stopped her.

“How long have you been standing there?” She asked as he took a sleeping Emma and gently placed her in her crib. He then turned on both baby monitors. He extended a hand out to help her up out of the rocking chair.

“Long enough to hear your beautiful voice.” He replied causing her to blush. She didn’t think her singing was all that great, but Spencer and their children thought otherwise. She tried denying that too, but Reid wouldn’t let her.

“Thank you” She said as they made their way to their bedroom. The two of them were about to get some much deserved sleep.

“What for my love?” He asked confused as to why she was randomly thanking him.

“For everything” She said as she pulled Spencer as close as her growing bump would allow. Emily always dreamed of having a family and someone who truly loved and understood her. She didn’t think that she would ever find love or have the children that she always dreamed of. Thanks to Spencer Reid coming into her life she now had everything.

“No love, thank you” He replied as he put a protective arm around her. She showed him that he was worthy of love. He was used to being used for his brains and figured no one would ever see him as more than a friend. She truly understood him because they were both highly intelligent. Never in a million years did Spencer Reid think that he would find someone that truly loved him, nor did he think he would ever have his own little geniuses. Afterall, their children are the result of two geniuses falling in love.


End file.
